Before Anubis
by Neddie4Life
Summary: Everyone had a life before they met someone new. So did Nina and Eddie, when they leave all the Anubis kids are shocked. They didn't know why, but by chance an exchange program comes up. Looks like the Anubis kids will find out what life was like for Nina and Eddie Before Anubis. Previously was bratitude4eva now Neddie4Life.
1. Prologue

**Here is a new story that I've been working on for a while. It's called Before Anubis.**

**Read &**** Review!**

* * *

><p><em>1 Year Ago<em>

3rd Person POV

"I still can't believe they both left!" exclaimed Amber as she and the other Anubis kids sat in the living room. They had all just received news that both Nina and Eddie won't be returning to Anubis.

"I know, this is all messed up!" said Alfie walked over to where Amber was sitting.

Trudy walked into the room with three envelopes in hand. "Hello dearies. I know you're all upset, but these just came in the mail for you."

She extended her hand that held the letters as Amber grabbed the letters from Trudy. "There's a letter for Fabian and Patricia, and one for the rest of us." Amber handed Fabian and Patricia their letters. Everyone except for Patricia and Fabian gathered around Amber as she read the letter.

_Dear, Everyone_

_ We're both sorry to leave like this, but there are some things that we have to do. We hope you all understand. This is the last time you'll here anything from either of us. Don't try to contact either of us because we won't answer. We're sorry._

_ -Nina and Eddie_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading the prologue of Before Anubis. I'll try to have the first official chapter up later on in the day.<strong>

**Read & Review!**


	2. Don't You Wish You Were Them?

**Here is chapter 2 of Before Anubis. The OC's and Nina and Eddie will ALL be on profile. I recommend looking at that before reading the story. It'll help you know who is who.**

**I do not own HOA**

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><em>1 Year Later<em>

Amber's POV

Another day here at Anubis. There have been 0 mysteries since Nina and Eddie left. Life just has been overall boring. There is one thing that changed though. The couples in the house. Patricia is with this guy from Isis house, Alfie and I are together, Jerome and Mara are together, and get this... Joy and Fabian are together! I know gross right. That's what I thought 6 months ago.

Here I am sitting in the drama room waiting for Mr. Sweet and the rest of Anubis house to get here for some special announcement he has. Sooner or later though everyone else has showed up. I'm sitting next to Alfie while he has his arm wrapped around me. Mr. Sweet stood on the stage in front of everyone as he gathered our attention.

"Attention everyone! I have called your house here as I have a very special program that only your house will be participating in. Your house will be a part of our exchange program."

Joy raised her hand as she sat in Fabian's lap. "Where will we be going?"

"Very good question Joy. You guys will be going to America. Hollywood, California to be exact."

"Cool! There will probably be a lot of cute girls there!" exclaimed Jerome

Mara hit Jerome on his arm because of his stupid comment. If Alfie ever said anything like that he would be dead meat. I turned around to see Jerome rubbing his arm in pain. Haha. That's what he gets. "Now as I was saying before, You will all be leaving in two days. You attend a school called Eastwood High. I recommend that you all go ahead and start packing because you will have a lot of work to do tomorrow to make up for some of the time you will be losing. That is all so you may return to your house."

As we al started to walk back to the house I couldn't help but think about everything I could do in America. Scratch that think of all the shopping that I could do. Better start packing.

* * *

><p><em>2 Days Later<em>

Fabian's POV

This is so cool! I've always wanted to go out of the country. I wonder what the new school will be like. "How long is this flight Fabes?" Joy broke me out of my thoughts.

"Um, How long have we been on the plane so far?" Joy looked down at her watch before she answered. "About 4 hours."

"Then we have another 4 and half hours to go."

Joy groaned as she readjusted herself in the seat. "Can I have a kiss? I think it'll make the plane ride go faster."

Joy smiled as she leaned in to kiss me. We met in the middle and we kissed.

* * *

><p>We finally got off the plane after a <em>long <em>8 and a half hour flight. "So, what do we do now?" asked Amber

Mara spoke up and said "Don't you remember the packets Mr. Sweet gave us? They stated that we will be staying in a house for just us, but that we will have a guardian who will check up on us at least once a day. Luckily, Mr. Sweet gave me the address, and I called us a cab ahead of time."

Amber rolled her eyes as she walked away from Mara. "Miss know it all. Let's just go. We have school tomorrow, and I need my beauty rest if I'm going to look my best."

Patricia, who had not spoken for a while had said "Amber, calm down you'll get your beauty sleep. Just shut up, and will get there."

Amber flipped her hair back as she said "Well then."

* * *

><p><span>Patricia's POV<span>

Finally! We've reached our house. It looks like one of those brownstone houses that Mara was telling me about. When we walked inside there were signs on all of the doors. Alfie walked up to a door that had his name on it. He walked into the room and he said "Sweet! We get our own rooms!"

Yes! I can have my privacy, and I don't have to worry about sharing with anyone! Joy looked around the house and said "Wow. This house is amazing, but it's 11:24 PM and we have to be up at 6:00 AM for school, so I'm going to unpack and go to bed. Night guys."

We all went to our rooms to get ready for bed. I wonder what Eastwood High is like.

* * *

><p><span>Mara's POV<span>

"Guys! C'mon we don't want to be late for our first day at school!" I screamed from downstairs. So far, only me, Jerome, Fabian, and Joy are ready. I swear we are the only responsible ones in the house. 10 minutes later everyone finally came downstairs. "Finally! Are you guys ready to go?" asked Joy. Everyone else mumbled an answer as we left to walk to school.

We finally reached the school as 3 people in a red convertible pulled up in the parking lot. They were playing their music the loudest. People like that are so obnoxious. I looked over towards the convertible and my mouth dropped as I saw who left the convertible. "Guys, look at who's coming out of the convertible."

All of their heads turned towards the convertible. Jerome was the first to speak as Nina and two other girls strutted by. "Was that Nina?"

Alfie walked towards Jerome as he began to speak. "I think it was. What's she doing here?"

I snapped out of the daze I was in after a moment of shock. "C'mon guys. We can get answers later, but right now we have to go to the front office to get our schedules."

Alfie's POV

Whoa. What's with Nina. She looked _nothing _like she did at Anubis. Mara, being who she is took me out of my daze, and took all of us to the front office. Mara walked up to this lady with these old lady glasses, and a very tight bun. Mara told her that we were the exchange students from Liverpool. She gave Mara or schedules and gave us a tour guide.

Our tour guide's name was Alyssa. She was really short with blonde hair that was really short as well. She led us on a tour around the school, but when we were on our way to the gym everyone in the hallway parted to the sides.

"What's going on?" asked Joy.

"You don't know what's going on?!" She exclaimed. She looked at all of our shocked faces before she corrected herself. "Sorry, I forgot that you guys were new. You see those people coming down the middle of the hall?" We all nodded our heads. "They are called the All-stars. The girl on the right is Simone Daniels. She's really sweet and smart, but if you say anything about the All-stars she'll be a real bitch towards you. She's really flexible. The girl on the left, is Alexandria Thomas. She's really smart, and a major partier. She's also got a set of pipes on her. The girl in the middle is their leader Nina Martin. She is the queen bee, but the nice kind. She's pretty persuasive and a really good actress. If you say hi to her she'll say it back, but she only talks to her close group of friends. She came back to the school a year ago, and that's when the All-stars formed."

"So who are those guys walking towards them from the other end of the hall?" asked Patricia

Alyssa pointed towards the guys walking as she spoke. "Those guys are the other half of the All-stars. So really the All-stars are a group of 6. The guy on the right is Luke Parker. He is not the best student but he makes really good music tracks. The guy on the left is Brandon Coleman. He is your average student but he has some serious skills when it comes to making videos. The guy in the middle is their other leader, Eddie Miller. He's an average student too, but he can play the guitar really well."

"The one thing that they all shine in, is dance. That's why they're the All-stars. That's the name of their crew. If you want to see them in action go to the _Underground_, that's their place."

3rd Person POV

The All-stars met up in the middle of the hallway. They just stood there for a moment staring at each other before they all busted out laughing. Simone and Brandon stood in front of each other, as did Nina and Eddie, and Alexandria and Luke. "Listen we're sorry about last weekend. That was a really stupid fight." That's what Nina, Alexandria, and Simone began with. Then Brandon said "It was our fault. We were just being stupid."

"Yeah, what Brandon said. It was really stupid." said Luke

"And I agree. So let's not fight again. Deal?" asked Eddie

The girls looked at each other before answering in unison. "Deal."

All three girls met their boyfriends in the middle as they all leaned in for a kiss. They all dispersed as the school bell rang.

The Anubis kids looked in shock at what they saw before their very own eyes. Alyssa smiled sweetly as she said "Aren't they all _so _cool! Don't you wish you were them sometimes?"

Both Patricia and Fabian answered sickly "Yeah, you do."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a long chapter! One of the longest I've ever written. So please review! it would mean a lot to me!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	3. In Action

**Here is chapter 3 of Before Anubis! **

**Alexandria has two different nicknames: Lex and Lexi**

**I do not HOA**

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><span>Jerome's POV<span>

We made it through the first half of the day when it was finally time for lunch. Alyssa who was still guiding us throughout the school brought us to the Cafeteria. once we entered the double doors she said "This is the Cafeteria, and as you guys can see everyone has their 'place'. Right now we're by the indoor tables, and over there are the outdoor tables. "

Amber looked around before she asked "Where do the All-stars sit?"

Alyssa pointed as she talked. "The All-stars eat outside. They are right in the sun but right by the shade. They also have the most secluded place in the outdoor courtyard, away from everyone else, but at the same time they are surrounded by all the tables. No one, and I mean no one sits with them."

A smirk emerged on Amber's face as she started to walk away from us. Joy noticed this and spoke up "Amber, what are you doing?"

She turned around as she started walking backwards. "I'm going to go sit with Nina."

Alyssa reached her hand out to stop Amber, but Amber was walking too fast. "Amber I don't think that's a good idea." she called out.

* * *

><p><span>Simone's POV<span>

"Where's Nina and Eddie?" I asked as I sat down a our lunch table.

Luke grinned as he said "Probably making out somewhere."

"Luke!" scolded Alexandria as she hit him upside the head.

Luke rubbed the back of his head as he said. "Jeez, Lex I was only kidding. Eddie is down at the _Underground _making sure the DJ has all of our tracks down and Nina is making sure the clothes are ready. They should both be back in 5 though."

"Great. Now, we all need to be at the _Underground _at 5 if we're going to make sure all of our pops and stuff are there."

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. We just started talking when this blonde girl came up to us and sat down. What the hell does she think she's doing? The four of us exchanged looks as we watched this girl invite herself to sit down with us. Me being who I am, I started to ask questions. "What do you think you're doing?"

She looked at me as if I had four heads. She blinked twice before she answered me. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Amber Millington, and I'm here to sit with Nina."

Anyone who knows our group knows that Nina only talks with the people in the All-stars. She might have just been polite to this girl, but she can't sit here. I rolled my eyes at this girl, because isn't understanding what I'm trying to say _very _politely. "Okay, now it looks like you're not getting what I'm saying. What I'm saying is get up and go sit somewhere else. This is _our _spot." I gestured towards Brandon, Luke, Alexandria, and I. "If you don't mind can you _please_ move."

It looks like she finally got the memo as she got up and walked away. Brandon put his arm around me as he said "Babe, chill. Look, there's Nina and Eddie coming right now." I looked to my right and there were Nina and Eddie walking our way.

As they sat down Nina started talking. "Okay, so our clothes are good to go, and Eddie said that the DJ has all of our tracks ready. "Luke, I really like the mix you made for Brandon and Simone."

Luke grinned as Alexandria kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, the song was awesome to work with. When are we going to make the vid for this dance?"

Brandon cleared his throat before he began to speak. "Um, I don't know when. Anyone know?"

Alexandria said "How bout when you and Brandon get your stunt down. The competition is tonight and you guys have yet to get it down pact, and you guys are closing our performances, so we need that stunt if we're going to g out with a bang."

"Lexi has a point. We're going to have to do a practice before we go to the _Underground_ tonight." I added.

"How bout we make this a run through of all of our dances?" asked Eddie.

We looked at each other before we nodded in agreement. "So, Nina this girl sat down at our table while you were gone, and she said her name was Amber something and-" I started

Brandon interrupted me with "Millington. She said her name was Amber Millington." I glared at him when he raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I paid attention."

I rolled my eyes as I continued "Whatever. Anyways, she said that she was waiting for you. Do you know her?"

Nina thought for a moment before she answered me. "No, I've never heard of her. Has anyone else?"

We all shook our heads no. "Alright then. So who's ready to go?"

* * *

><p><span>Amber's POV<span>

I walked back towards everyone else as they all sat down and ate lunch. I plopped down next to Alfie as they all looked at me expectantly. "Well, I sat down, and then I was told to leave. Nina wasn't even there!"

"What did you expect it's their competition day. She and Eddie were probably getting things ready at the _Underground._ Who told you to leave anyways? " asked Alyssa.

"That girl Simone. She was getting annoyed with me, that's for sure."

Alyssa dropped her fork and looked at me like I was crazy. "That's weird she's usually so sweet. Did she have to repeat herself or something?"

I looked at her weirdly. "Yeah she did. Is that bad or something?"

"Were her fists clenched?"

"No."

"Good, that means your safe."

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Safe from what?"

"Well, let's just say that when someone gets Simone mad or irritated she's not so nice."

I looked at her quizzically once more before the whole room got quiet. We all looked at Alyssa and she mouthed 'You'll see.'

We all nodded and looked in the direction that everyone else was looking. They were looking at the All-stars. "Hey! We have an announcement to make!" screamed Luke.

"Okay, everyone at the _Underground _tonight there will be a contest. One that we will be competing in, so if you'd like come on down and we'll be handing out invites to a party being held at one of our houses on Friday." said Brandon

"Yeah, there will be music, food, and beer. So if you're into that stuff come down to the _Underground." _said Eddie

"It'll be really fun, and that's when we'll premiere our new video for our last dance! Remember the party is _invite only._" said Alexandria

They all left and went back outside. I leaned in to the table and said "Guys, we _have _to go to the _Underground _tonight! We need to get invites to that party! It'll be the only time we'll get answers!"

Everyone else looked at me skeptically. "C'mon. It'll be fun! We'll get to experience our first American party!"

Jerome spoke first. "I guess. I'm in." Everyone else looked at him like he was crazy while I was looking at him like he was a new credit card. "What? It'll be fun."

Sooner or later everyone else agreed. Alyssa just had to bring down my mood though when she said "You guys do know how hard it'll be to get invites though? They might be giving them out, but they don't have enough for everyone. About the entire school will come. What makes you think you'll get one?"

I smiled at Alyssa sweetly. "Oh Alyssa, when you're the three B's: Beautiful, Blonde, and British. Anything can happen."

* * *

><p><span>Alexandria's POV<span>

"Does everyone have some invites?" asked Nina.

We all mumbled yes as we all got into our cars to head over to the _Underground. _When we reached there. It was already packed. Most of the people there were from school. A few unrecognizable people there, but mostly kids from school. "Are you guys ready to head backstage?" asked one of the helpers.

"Yeah." said Brandon. The helpers led us all backstage as we got ready.

"So, first is me and Eddie, then Luke and Lexi, and last Simone and Brandon. Did you guys get your stunt down? asked Nina.

"Yep. It's pretty easy now. Did you guys set up the stage yet?" asked Simone.

"No, do you think you and Brandon could do that since you guys are going last?" asked Luke.

"Yeah. C'mon babe." said Brandon as reached out for Simone.

As they left to go set up the stage for Nina and Eddie's routine, Luke asked us all a pretty cool question. "Guys, what if we were to make it past this level, and get to the part where we can perform as a full fledged crew?"

"That would be absolutely amazing. Just think about it. We could use all of our skills to make it to the top. We would make the best music tracks, the best music videos, and the coolest moves." I said.

"Why are you guys saying _'what if?' _why not _when_ we win this competition. It's our chance to do what we love together." said Nina.

Eddie looked at us all with a grin on his face. "Nina's right we're the All-stars for crying out loud! we're in it to win it!"

We all cheered and Simone and Brandon came back. "Alright DJ said that whenever you guys are ready."

Nina and Eddie looked at each other before going out there and doing their thing.

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV<span>

Whoa. This place is huge. I've never seen so many people in one place before. "So what do we do now?" asked Alfie.

Amber walked up towards the stage and said "We wait."

Soon a guy came on stage and introduced the first part of the All-stars. It was Nina and Eddie. Why when ever I hear their names together it makes me want to puke? **(A/N: Nina and Eddie dance on profile)**

As they finished everyone cheered and clapped. Next were Alexandria and Luke. **(A/N: Alexandria and Luke dance on profile)** Their dance was pretty cool. Finally, it was Simone and Brandon. **(A/N: Simone and Brandon dance on profile) **Their dance was my favorite. It was pretty cool when he balanced her on his head. As the other acts went on all of us Anubis kids went in search for invites to that party. We all split up to cover my ground, but there were so many people that I couldn't see anyone from the All-stars.

I was looking around when I saw a group of people surrounding something, or someone! I looked through the crowd and saw Alexandria with a stack of invites in her hand. When I finally worked my way up to where she was she mouthed sorry to me and then walked off. I hope the others had other luck.

Jerome's POV

Yes! I just scored an invite to the party. I wonder if anyone else found any invites. As I started to look for the others a guy came on stage and began to announce the winners to the contest. "Okay, now the winners of the hip hop round are... the All-stars!" All the All-stars ran on stage and celebrated. I wonder if this was how Nina was like before she came to Anubis.

* * *

><p>I met all the Anubis kids back at the house, and we all sat in the common room. Amber started us off. "Who was able to get an invite?" she asked. Only me, Amber, and Joy raised our hands. Wow. Alyssa wasn't kidding when she said it would be hard to get invites. "Okay, so only me, Jerome, and Joy are going. It looks like we'll have to get information and give it to you guys when we come back." Everyone else nodded as we all went our separate ways around the house.<p>

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

"I can't believe we won!" exclaimed Alexandria as we all were packing up the car with our things to take home.

I smiled at her as I said "I told you guys that we would win. We were on our A-game."

Eddie came over with a box as he put it in my car trunk. "Yes we were. So what round are we moving on to now?"

Brandon and Simone came over as I was shutting my car trunk. Simone said "I think we're moving on to the semi-finals. That's where we do one group routine and our contemporary routine pairs."

I nodded my head along as she spoke. "Okay, we can get started on that next week, but first we have do Lexi's favorite thing."

She looked at me with her brown eyes shining. "PARTY!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter it was over 2000 words! I hope you guys liked the dance videos, and in the reviews tell me which one was your favorite. Ex: Simone and Brandon's Dance.<strong>

**Like that.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Party Time Part 1

**I do not own HOA. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Check out the links I have for this chapter!**

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

Simone, Lexi, and I sat in my bedroom as we got ready for our party tonight at Lexi's house.

"Are your parents out of town?" asked Simone,

Lexi rolled her eyes as she was painting my nails. "For the thousandth time, yes. They're out on some trip in Mexico." Simone nodded her head in reassurance as Alexandria placed the brush back in the bottle, and turned on the fan. She ran back over to the bed and moved my hands to the desk in my room as she said "Do not mess up your polish. Okay?" I just smiled at her as she rolled her eyes and walked towards her bag. "So, tonight I'm wearing that reddish skirt that Simone got me last year, and that light brown crop top I bought at the mall last week. What do you think?"

I looked at what she was holding up in the air before I said "Cute."

"Thanks. What do you think Simone?" Alexandria looked over at Simone who was furiously typing away on her phone.

Simone still looked at her screen as she said "Yeah, cute."

Lexi looked at me and raised her eyebrow before she turned towards Simone and said. "You know that after this party me and Luke are going to go and get married, because I'm pregnant."

Simone still looked at her phone as she said "Yeah, cute."

Alexandria set her clothes down in a huff as she walked towards Simone and snatched her phone out of her hand. "Hey! Give me my phone!"

Alexandria pranced around the room as she looked through her messages. "Ooo! It looks like someone's been texting Brandon! Let me guess mushy, gushy love texts?"

Simone ran up behind Lexi as she snatched the phone back. "Its none of your business!" she screamed. Alexandria looked a little shocked by her outburst. Simone instantly took back what she said. "Look, I didn't mean to snap at you. Just... don't go through my phone kay?"

Lexi just nodded her head as things in the room just got quite. In an attempt to break the awkward silence I said. "Did we get good beer?"

* * *

><p><em>Later at the party<em>

Amber's POV

Me, Joy, and Jerome finally entered the party as the music was on full blast, and a lot of tipsy teenagers were grinding on the dance floor. The smell of alcohol reeks from all of them. "Alright so guys the plan is to find Nina and Eddie, and get answers from them."

Jerome and Joy nodded their heads and we all separated in a search to find Nina and Eddie.

Simone's POV

The music is loud and pumping while everyone is out on the dance floor. Lexi almost saw what was on my phone earlier, and she can not see that. I have to go find Brandon and talk about this. I searched all around the house for him until I saw him in the kitchen watching a girl in the kitchen doing some shots. "Hey Brandon can I talk to you for a sec?"

He turned around and smiled at me as he followed me upstairs towards the guest bedroom. I opened the door to see a couple in there making out. "Get out!" I screamed. They quickly scrambled to get out of the room.

As they left Brandon closed the door behind them. "So, what's up babe?" he asked as he took a swig of his beer.

I sighed in frustration. "Brandon can you please put the beer bottle down."

He placed the bottle on the dresser next to him as a look of confusion crossed his face. "Simone are you okay?"

I walked over to the bed and sat down as Brandon closely followed. "We need to talk about earlier. Lex stole my phone and almost saw the messages. What are we going to tell them when they want to know why they can't hang out at our houses? What about when they need to talk to our parents about stuff?"

"Don't worry babe. We'll tell them when we're ready, and until then we'll do what we've been doing so far. Keeping it on the down low."

"I just don't know anymore. I hate keeping secrets from them. What will they think? We are both only 17, and we have another year until either one of us become adults. So, tell me Brandon. How in the hell do we tell our friends that we've been kicked out of our own houses because we got married, and lied on our marriage certificate?"

Luke's POV

It looks like Lex has had one to many tequila shots. Right now she's on the bar singing very drunkenly. "C'mon everyone sing with me! _I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat. Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody. With somebody who loves me!."_ She spotted me from her spot on the bar and pointed at me. "There's Luke! He's my boyfriend! You hear that ladies he's mine! In fact, he loves me so much! That we have had sex. Yep, I know you all thought I was a virgin. Well I'm not! So-"

I couldn't take this anymore. It's time for her to go upstairs to her room and sleep it off. I scooped her from the counter, and threw her over my shoulder as I carried her upstairs to her room. I opened the door and gently laid her on the bed before I closed the door and tried to leave. "Luke?"

I turned around to see her looking at me. "Don't leave me. Just lay here with me until I fall asleep. Please?" I slowly nodded my head as I walked over to the bed and laid down next to her. She laid her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. Sometimes I just want to stay like this forever, with her next to me.

Jerome's POV

After searching for hors at this party, I found Nina and Eddie making out in some corner. Wow, this is going to be _so awkward. _I walked over towards them and cleared my throat while waiting for them to part. Eddie looked up at me rolled his eyes and went back to kissing Nina. I cleared my throat again, this time much louder. Eddie broke the kiss once again and said "Dude! Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can. Does the name Jerome Clark ring a bell?"

"No."

"Well then, does the name Eric Sweet ring a bell?"

Eddie scoffed at this one. "Yeah, that's my loser of a dad. How do you know this?"

"I have my ways. Anyways, do you remember anything from last year?"

"I went to some loser boarding school in England, and came back. No big deal."

I pondered on this last thought for a while before I walked away from the pair. Something weirder than before is going on. I have to go tell Joy and Amber.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Expect a lot of drama to occur soon! <strong>

**REVIEW**


	5. Party Time Part 2

**I do not own HOA**

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><span>Joy's POV<span>

I'm still looking around the party for Nina and Eddie, and I have to say that this is really hard. I mean finding two people in a crowd of over 100 kids is not easy, and don't get me started on how many drunken teenagers I've seen streaking. It's not pretty. I was looking in the kitchen for like the 50th time when I felt my cell phone vibrate. I took out my phone and looked down at it. It's a text from Amber.

Apparently, I need to meet Jerome and Amber outside by the mailbox. I quickly made my way outside to see them both standing outside right by the mailbox like they said. I walked up towards them and said "What's up?"

"Okay, Jerome found Nina and Eddie, but it looks like Eddie doesn't seem to remember us."

"Well, did you ask Nina?"

"That Joy, did not come up in conversation." said Jerome

I rolled my eyes as I said "You didn't think to ask Nina anything! She could have remembered something!"

He backed up away from me as if I had four heads. He mouthed 'look behind you.'

I turned around to see Nina standing behind me with her arms crossed. She looked pissed. "Look. I don't who you people are, but why do you want know so much about me or my boyfriend?" Amber opened her mouth to answer her, but Nina held up her hand and said "Just don't. I came outside to tell everyone that we're about to play the video, but I don't think its a good idea that any of you stay. So if you don't mind, can you please leave?"

Damn. I have no idea what we're going to do now.

* * *

><p><span>Simone's POV<span>

"Brandon... Brandon... Brandon baby you're gonna have to stop." Currently Brandon and I were in the guest bedroom in a really heated make out session.

His lips were attached to my neck, and it seems like they won't come off. Brandon finally pulled away when he looked at me. "I know, but you're just... so damn sexy, and is it a crime for me to want to kiss my wife?"

"Shh! Don't say it out loud!"

Brandon sat up a little straighter after this comment. "Is there a problem with me saying that out loud?"

By the change of tone in his voice, I sensed a fight could be coming on. "No, its just that we haven't told anyone yet, and that I don't want anyone over hearing. Because, if people are going to know I want it to be our way. Not there way. So, lets not make this into a fight." I moved closer to him as I whispered into his ear "Besides, I like being Mrs. Coleman."

He smiled and pressed a kiss behind my ear as he whispered into my hair "Yeah, I like that too."

Luke's POV

"Lex, Wake up. It's time to go back down to the party. You don't want people thinking we're doing something after your last announcement." Alexandria stirred as she turned over to look at me. As she tried to lift her body up her hand instantly flew to her head. "You see Lex this is what happens to some people after they drink. For some people it comes slow, and for some people it comes fast. You, my amazing girlfriend it comes fast." She looked at me with an annoyed look and then laid her head back down on the pillow.

I stood up to go grab her a glass of water from her bathroom as I asked "By the way Lex, why did you tell people that we had sex? When you know, and I know we haven't."

She sat up on the bed as I brought her some water and a Tylenol. "You know Luke, I would smack you right now if there weren't two of you."

I laughed so hard at that. She was really drunk. You think she would learn, after all this is the second time that this has happened.

Eddie's POV

Nina walked inside with this look on her face. I know this look! It's a look of annoyance and love at the same time. I get that look all the time from her. "Whoa. Neens are you fine? You look like your on a war path. Tell me what happened."

She combed her fingers through her hair a she sighed and began to talk. "So, you remember that guy who came up to us earlier and asked us those questions?" I nodded. "Well, him and these two girls were talking about if we remember them, and I was all like whoa cause they want to know so much about the both of us. I asked them to leave, and now I'm just like whatever.

"Okay, how bout we just play the video and forget about them. Kay?"

Nina just nodded her head as we headed to the big screen we have set up to play the video.

* * *

><p><em>After the party<em>

Brandon's POV

"You guys sure you got it?" I asked. Everyone else yelled out yeah as me Simone left Alexandria's house.

Simone and I walked outside and started walking towards the nearest bus stop. "Where are we staying tonight?" asked Simone.

This is becoming a real problem. "I don't know. Do we have enough money for a hotel or motel?"

"I don't think so. As of right now we only have $1.36. That's not even enough to buy us food for the next two days, and not enough to give us somewhere to stay." She stopped walking and turned towards me. "Brandon, I love you, but we can't keep living like this. We keep all of our clothes in our lockers at school, and we have to ask the lunch ladies for extra food so that we have something to eat. What about where we sleep at night? We've run out of money for a hotel, and we can't keep sneaking into my sister's house. We have to do something."

I looked deep into her eyes. They told me that she was tired. "Look, I'll find some where for us. Just, give me sometime. Things will get better. Just trust me on this."

"I trust you. Let's just walk to my sister's house. We'll stay there one more night, but after that we stop. Thanks for trying. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><span>Amber's POV<span>

"And she kicked us out the party."

Now, everyone from Anubis house was listening as Jerome, Joy, and I tell them what happened at the party. "Wait, so she just kicked you guys out?" asked Fabian

"Wow. So, what are we going to now?" asked Alfie

"We don't know yet, but we'll find a way."

* * *

><p><strong>This is it for this chapter! <strong>

**If you have any questions or anything, please PM me or put it in the reviews.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Blackmail

**Here is another chapter of Before Anubis! I DO NOT OWN HOA.**

**WARNING: Use of the F-word in this chapter.**

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p><span>Simone's POV<span>

"We'll did you try the window?" I asked.

"Yeah. Look at what was on it." Brandon handed me a note.

"Simone, I know you've been staying at my house without my permission. I know you need a place to stay, but here is not the place. Sorry." I looked up at Brandon and his eyes held frustration. "This can't be happening. What do we do now?"

Brandon was deep in thought as I looked at him. His eyebrows scrunched together as he thought. "Simone, I really don't know what we're going to do. I'm sorry that any of this happened."

I looked at with sorrowful eyes "Maybe we should call it quits."

His eyes darted up to mine as he held my hands "No, we can't let our parents win. I love you, and you love me right?" I nodded my head "Then we'll show them we can last a life time. Let's walk around and look for somewhere we can go. Kay?"

"I'm just tired of this Brandon. I'd really like to have a place where I can sleep,_ permanently_."

"I know Simone, I'm trying my best here. Just come on."

Brandon tried to wrap his arms around my waist, but I pushed him off. "Don't touch me. Let's just go."

"Simone..."

"Brandon _please_."

* * *

><p><span>Brandon's POV<span>

I'd do anything to make her happy. I'd jump off a bridge for her, I'd take a bullet for her. I've run out of things to say to make it seem like our situation isn't killing our relationship. She won't let me touch her, she won't even look at me. "Did you hear me Brandon?"

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't here you. What did you say?"

Simone sighed as she said "I said that the school doors are open. We'll have to stay here tonight."

Simone opened the door quietly as we snuck in. "Simone wait. We need to talk."

She snapped her head towards me and hissed "What!"

I shook my head and then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearest classroom.

Jerome's POV

"I still don't get why you dragged me to help you find your makeup thingy. Why not Alfie?"

Amber looked at me in the eye as she said "We've been over this Jerome. Alfie needs his beauty sleep if he's going to be seen with me. Plus you were the first person I saw. And it's called a compact! Now go look!"

Amber went down to the cafeteria while I checked out the classrooms. I checked all the classrooms on the second level, but when I went to the first floor one classroom was occupied. I peeked in the door and Brandon and Simone were in there. Why skip the chance to spy? I went to the other door on the other side if the class room and listened in.

Brandon's POV

I closed the door to the classroom as Simone sat down on a desk. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Do you want this?" I asked

"What?"

"You heard me. Do you want this relationship? This marriage? Because if you don't I'll let you go in a heart beat. You want to know why? Because I love you Simone. You don't understand how much I love you. I would fucking die for you Simone! Tell me what I'm doing wrong. Now I understand that you are tired of not having a place to live because I am too, but I am trying. I actually, genuinely want to spend the rest of my life with you Simone, and I'm sorry that you have live like this, but if you want to leave and go back home to your parents, then go. Because if that will make you happy then I'll let you go. So there."

She hopped of the desk that she was sitting on and walked towards me. She stood directly in front of me and said two words. "Kiss me."

I didn't hesitate to grab her by the waist and kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned in to the kiss. I ran my tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth a little as our tongues wrestled for dominance. We pulled apart for air and we rested our foreheads against each other. "Now that's the man who I fell in love with. The guy who would pour his heart out to me. Let's just stay in here. Right now all I want is you."

"You know what song would be best for us?"

"What?"

I led her over to the desk and sat her down on top of it. "How bout I sing it?" She smiled at me as I held her hand. "_It's a beautiful night were looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna marry you_."

She smiled so big that it could light up the room. "Bravo! Do you think we could make a makeshift bed on the floor?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Simone came up to me and kissed me right behind my ear lobe. "Well, you know what married couples do right? That's what I'm in the mood for right now."

* * *

><p><span>Amber's POV<span>

"Found it!" I exclaimed. I started to look for Jerome around the halls. "Jerome I'm ready to go! C'mon I need my beauty sleep!" I continued walk down the halls "Jerome! Jerome this isn't funny!"

Jerome burst around the corner and covered my mouth with his hand. "Shhh! There are other people here. Don't let them hear you!"

I ripped his hand off my mouth. "One. Get your nasty hands off my face! Two. Who's here?"

"Look, no time to explain. I'll show you on our way to the house."

* * *

><p><span>Jerome's POV<span>

"Wait, so you got a video of Brandon and Simone at the school?" asked Amber

"Yep, and I know exactly what I'm going to do with it. I'm going to use it to our advantage."

"Jerome don't. That's wrong and you know it. Even for you. Just delete the recording and we'll find another way to get our answers."

"Fine. Just give me sometime."

Amber stopped walking for a moment and said "I mean it Jerome. Delete the video. Promise?"

"Promise." Little did Amber know that I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

* * *

><p><span>Simone's POV<span>

It's now Monday, and I am bored out of my mind. So, here I sit in AP Social Studies already knowing what the teacher is already talking about. Watching the clock tick away us really entertaining. I mean I've already gone through dance steps in my head and daydreamed about Brandon. I got a note slipped under my book. I looked around to see who sent it but no one was looking at me or giving me any signs. I looked at the note and it said: Meet me in the library. -B

Soon enough class ended and I quickly made my way to the library. I looked around for Brandon, but I didn't see him. I turned around to leave when a voice yelled "Wait!"

I turned around to see this tall kid with brown styled hair and these icy blue eyes. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"It doesn't matter what my name is. What matters is that you get what I need. What I need is for you to do some snooping and questioning to get me answers."

"I'm not doing that."

I turned around to walk away again when he said "You wouldn't want people to know about your illegal marriage, or how you're homeless now would you?"

I snapped my head towards him as I asked "How do you know about that?"

"Just this little thing called recordings. I saw you guys last night. Now you need to get information on Nina and Eddie or else this video will be showed to the whole school."

"Fine."

"Don't tell your little husband or anyone about this conversation, or else this will go viral. See you tomorrow."

This can't be happening.

* * *

><p><span>Alexandria's POV<span>

"Hey guys. So I realized something during social studies today. It was that Nina and Eddie never told us what happened when they went to England. So what happened?" asked Simone

"I'd rather not talk about England." said Nina.

"C'mon tell us something. Something good had to happen or interesting. Like did you guys make any friends?"

Nina looked at Simone dead in the eyes and asked "Why do you want to know so bad? Plus, we've never talked about it. Why now?"

"No reason, just curious that's all." said Simone.

I reached towards Simone and looked at her. "Are you okay Simone? Are you tired or something?"

"I'm fine. Just curious that's all. See you guys later."

I called after her. "Wait! You just got here."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!<strong>

**If you have any questions or ideas put it in the reviews or PM me about it.**

**REVIEW**


	7. This Is Not Okay

**Hey Guys! Let's have a little chat:**

**I understand that some of you like this story and all, but I need you guys to review! It helps motivate me, and helps me post a new chapter faster!**

**So, please Review!**

**I do not own HOA**

* * *

><p><span>Brandon's POV<br>

"Something weird is going on. Brandon, you're her boyfriend. What's up with her?" Alexandria and Nina sat in front of me in the library, interrogating me. Nina has her phone out recording me, and its really nerve wracking. I gulped really loud causing Alexandria to roll her eyes at me. "Look, we care about Simone as much as you do, if not even more. We're not going to kill you or anything crazy. We just want answers. Has anything happened that could have changed for her? Did she get into some huge fight with her parents?"

I sighed as I held my head in my hands. "Something did happen. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go." I quickly jumped out of my chair and began to walk away when Nina grabbed my arm. "You can't just tell us that and leave. You have to tell us what happened!"

I shook my arm out of her grasp and continued to walk away. I left them both there puzzled, and curious. I made my way outside of the school and began to walk towards, which I hope is the bright side of dark things coming to surface.

* * *

><p>"Really?! When do you think I can start?"<p>

"When ever you want. Tomorrow would be great though."

"That's great! I'll be here at 9PM."

"Good. I'll see you here tomorrow."

Yes! I walked out of mechanic shop where I can now say I work at. I can't wait to tell Simone the news. Maybe now we can get our own place.

* * *

><p>I ran down to the Underground to go see Simone. She was sitting in some booth talking to this guy with ice blue eyes, and blonde hair that looked like he spent a while styling. It looked like they were in a deep conversation, so I waited in the next booth over, where I could hear their conversation.<p>

"Yeah. I guess that works. Just remember-" that guy began

"I know, don't tell Brandon." said Simone. The guy who was sitting with her began to get up when Simone grabbed his arm "Jerome, you can't tell anyone what happened. Just let this go, and delete the video."

"You want that to happen don't you? You keep up your end of the deal, and I keep mine. If you don't remember this goes viral." He said as he waved his phone in the air.

This guy who's name apparently is Jerome walked away. I ran back towards the entrance of the building to make it seem like I was just getting there. I approached Simone whose head was on the table. "Simone? Are you okay?"

She lifted her head up and smiled at me "Yeah, just a little stressed. What's up?"

I sat down across from her as I said "I have good news." I paused as she looked at me with anticipation. "I got a job!"

Simone broke out into a smile as she jumped over the table to hug me "Oh my god! Brandon this is great! What type of job did you get?"

"I got a job as a mechanic. I know you're probably like 'What do you know about fixing cars?' The summer before we got married, when me and my dad were close. We fixed this old mustang, and I found out that I knew what I was doing. The thing is though, I have to work every night from 9PM to 5AM."

Her eyes widened. "What?! Brandon that's an eight hour shift. Are you sure you can handle that?"

I nodded my head as I grasped her hands. "Yeah." A silence fell over us. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. "C'mon. I wanna show you something."

I led her out of the Underground, and we began walking to our destination

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me where we're going now?" asked Simone.<p>

We've been walking for about an hour now, and she was getting really impatient. "I don't need to."

"Why?"

"Because we're here. Look around."

Simone looked at me quizzically. "We are in an apartment. Brandon whose place are we in?"

"Ours." She looked at me with this sparkle in her eye.

"When? How?"

"It's not ours yet, but it could be. I've been looking at it for a while now, and I think we can afford it soon."

Simone turned towards me with happiness written across her face. Her face soon contorted into worry as she said "Brandon, I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p><span>Eddie's POV<span>

"Babe, so remember that since you're mom is out of town that I'm spending the week over at you're house." said Nina as we walked into school.

We walked down the hallway as I wrapped my arm around her waist. Down the hall I saw the guy who started talking to Nina and I at the party. He must be one of the British exchange students. In a flash I saw Brandon slam that same guy against the lockers. I looked at Nina and we both ran over to see what was going down.

Brandon pressed him up against the lockers and grabbed him by the collar. Brandon gritted his teeth as he spat "Don't you **ever **try to blackmail Simone again! Cause I can get pretty ugly when you mess with **my** girl. What you don't have anything to say do you Jerome? Do you? Or are you a fucking coward?"

Jerome. That name sounds familiar. Whatever, but apparently that Jerome guy wasn't scared as he smirked at Brandon and said "Oh I'm not a coward, but apparently your **wife** is cause she went right along with my plan. Now, the first part of your little secret is out, so expect the second part to be out by lunch time."

Then, Brandon just lost it. "You son of a bitch." Brandon picked him up from the locker and slammed him down onto the floor. Nina nudged me in the rib as she signaled me to stop things from getting out of hand. I placed my phone into Nina's hand as I tried to pull Brandon off of Jerome.

This guy was also trying to pull Jerome off of Brandon as he looked me straight in the eye and continued to attempt to pull him off. I sighed as I said "Brandon! Brandon stop. These guys aren't worth getting suspended over."

The guy who was trying to pull Jerome back exclaimed "These guys! These guys! You have known us and the other Anubis kids for a year Eddie. You were my best mate Eddie! I can get past you dating the girl I love, but you claiming that you don't know us is down right ugly. Just go."

This guy who started screaming at me had blackish brown hair and really pale skin. "What the hell are you talking about?"

I let go of Brandon once he and Jerome were separated, and I started to walk towards him with my blood boiling. "You know what? Whatever your name is-"

"Fabian. The name is Fabian. You knew that by the way."

"Whatever. You don't talk about 'loving' my girlfriend, and you most certainly don't tell me what I know and what I don't know. Now, if you don't want any trouble I suggest that you shut the hell up and leave me and my girlfriend the fuck alone!"

This Fabian guy walked away from me, as did Jerome and the rest of them. I don't know what the hell he was talking about. But the words 'Dating the girl I love.' Ring in my head. This is not okay.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! I hate to do this, but I need at least 4 reviews. When I get 4 reviews I'll post the next chapter. It just needs to be typed.<br>**

**So REVIEW!**

**REMEMBER 4 REVIEWS! **


	8. Breakups

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm going to start this thing where whoever gives me the best review for that chapter I will feature it in my beginning author's note! Now I want to recognize **Sibuna4evs **for giving me the most awesome review! So this chapter is dedicated to you!**

Sibuna4evs review:

I REALLY wish you would update more! This story is awesome and I'd hate to see it be forgotten and unfinished. You just need a little confidence booster that's all. So... This is sweet, creative, complex, and hands down one of the best anubis in America stories I have ever read! Now please stop tormenting us and write every day!

**Your review made me smile! So thank you!**

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

Eddie has been pacing in front of me for 30 minutes. I stood up and said "Eddie just calm down. I don't even know who that guy was, just don't let it get to you."

He stopped, turned and looked at me "You're right I just need to calm down. He was probably just trying to get in my head."

I led Eddie to a set of chairs in the back of the classroom that we're in. Once we were both seated I just sat there with my head on his shoulder. I slowly lifted my head again when Eddie began to speak. "Have you noticed that all those kids seem familiar? The British ones. It's like their all part of some broken memory, and Anubis isn't that the name of some Egyptian god?"

I turned my head towards him with pure amazement "How do you know about all of this stuff?"

Eddie just shrugged his shoulders as he said "I don't know. I guess I just knew."

Wait. I just realized something. "Eddie, do you remember that year when we both weren't here. In Hollywood?"

He sat up a little straighter at this "No. Everything is just a blur. Do you remember anything?"

I looked Eddie in the eye "That's the scary thing. I don't."

* * *

><p><span>Joy's POV<span>

"What the hell was that? 'The girl I love.' Tell me what's going on Fabian!" I exclaimed. After school everyone went into their rooms except for me and Fabian. What happened today is something we need to talk about. "Fabian answer me!"

Fabian turned finally turned around after I've been bugging him about this for 10 minutes. "It just came out! Okay! That's it."

"That's not it Fabian and you know it! Just tell me the truth. That's all I ask."

"You want the truth?" I nodded my head yes. "I'm over Nina."

I knew it. I started to walk away from Fabian when I remembered something. "Fabian, I've always wanted to be with you, but you've only had eyes for Nina. I know this because you still walk around with that letter she sent you when we found out that both her and Eddie wouldn't be coming back, and don't deny it because when we came back you had my phone in your jacket and when I go look for it I find that letter. I can't deal with the fake 'I love you.' My emotions aren't a toy."

His face turned soft and his tone was sincere "I didn't mean to treat them that way. Joy I really do care about you."

My eyes started to water as I said my last words to him as his girlfriend "I know you do. Just not in the way I want you to."

* * *

><p><span>Simone's POV<span>

I looked down at my phone in pure horror. I ran over to Brandon who was sitting with Alexandria and Luke. "You promised! You broke your promise to me!"

Lexi and Luke were looking at me like I was crazy. They probably haven't heard anything about what happened today. "Simone, calm down let's talk outside."

He tried to lead me outside, but I said quietly yet sternly "No, since our love life is public now we can talk about anything in front of everyone can't we?" I clapped my hands together "You promised that you wouldn't do anything, but you still did! Look at what happened!"

I shoved my phone into his face. The video pulled up on YouTube. "Simone, I really-"

I held my hand up "Just stop. I can't deal with this anymore I'm going home."

"What do you mean home? We don't have one." His face contorted into worry.

He knows what I'm going to say, he just doesn't want to believe it. "I mean home to my parents Brandon. I can't do this anymore. I kept on trying to convince myself that we aren't falling apart, but the truth is that we are falling apart. I'm sorry Brandon."

I pulled my ring off of my finger and placed it in the palm of his hand.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" I called out. I wandered around the house. "It's Simone. I know you and dad are mad at me and everything but-"<p>

I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps booming down the steps. "Simone!" It's my mom. She ran over towards me and hugged me. "Oh my goodness! I've missed you so much! Where is that boy? He better not be here." she said while looking around.

I pulled her off of me and looked her straight in the eye. "No, he's not here. In fact you were right." I started to softly cry as I talked "In the beginning we were happy, but then things got worse and worse. We couldn't find a place to live and we couldn't get jobs. Then we started fighting more and more. I was wrong, and it was a stupid choice I made and I'm sorry. Can I please come back home?"

She slowly nodded her head as I cried into her chest. "I'm so sorry mom." I continued to cry as I whispered once again "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><span>Eddie's POV<br>

"Mom will you stop dodging the questions. I need answers! Why don't I remember anything from that year!" My mom, Karen continued to walk away from me. "Mom! Will you just stop for a second and listen to me!"

"Edison, will you stop with all these questions! Now, I will be gone for a week, and I know that you are planning for Nina to stay here while I'm gone, and that's not going to happen. Not after-" She cleared her throat and shifted her feet "Last time."

I rolled my eyes "Just say it mom! Last year was pretty bad for me and Nina. You were gone for a week, and you know what happened we had sex. You know that, and you know what happened because of that."

"Edison Miller! You will not raise your voice at me! Now, you know I have good reasons for not wanting you two alone. Especially for a week, and I do know what happened last time. It wasn't exactly the best moment for me to get parent of the year award-"

"For what? Your only son getting his girlfriend pregnant! Only for her to lose the baby a few weeks later. Yeah mom a real disappointment. It was hard for me too!"

She held her hand and walked away."Edison, now is not the time for all of this. We will talk about this later."

I threw my hands up in the air "Mom! Do you see what you're doing? Why are you going back to this? Now, I understand that you would be disappointed in me, or in us really but-" I screamed out in frustration. "Now you have me on something else!" I took a deep breath, and said calmly "Can you just please answer my question."

She dropped the suitcase that was in her hand with a loud thud. "If I answer these questions. Will you let me finish packing?" I nodded my head. "Fine. Sit and you'll ask questions and I'll answer them. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again thanks for reading! Please REVIEW<br>**


	9. Divided

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! The best review from the last chapter was from** Sibuna4evs.

Sibuna4evs review:

Always spinning the story. You really know how to mess with us, don't ya? Fa-nominal chapter and right after the other. You're on fire with two outstandingly well executed chapters. I do wish Simone and Brandon wouldn't have broken up though. Thank you for the hidden Fabina part. And I can't wait for Eddie and Nina to reunite in full remembrance with the Anubis crew.

**This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**I do not own HOA**

**Nina's bedroom is on profile!**

* * *

><p><span>Alexandria's POV<span>

"I thought we had no secrets Luke. Simone told me and Nina everything. When did we keep things from each other? I'm just frustrated."

I looked at Luke. His piercing blue eyes looking into my brown orbs. "Things are weird. Have you noticed that since all this stuff started we haven't danced together once?"

I stood up from my position on his lap. "Well it looks like we're going to have to change that. Despite what's going on in everyone else's lives we should be able to dance and enjoy being with each other." Luke stood directly in front of me. He smiled at me and took his my hand into his. "Aren't you going to play music?"

He laughed at my comment "Why use music? When I can sing to you." I laughed at his face. His face was dead serious. _"Take my hand. I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all."  
><em>

Oh my gosh. "You're singing High School Musical. You know that movie like made my childhood."

"Yeah, why do you think I'm singing it? Besides, they say I look like Zac Efron."

I scrunched my face up as I looked at him. "Nah, I don't see it. Now, where were we?"

"I think we were here. _It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do." _He began to sing once again. I joined him on the next line as we started to waltz around my bedroom._"And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So, can I have this dance? Can I have this dance? Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide. 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh! It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together. We just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance? Can I have this dance?"_

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<br>

I was sitting in my room listening to music when my door busted open. Eddie ran through my door panting and sweating. "Nina!" He stopped for a moment to breathe. "I know why we don't remember anything."

* * *

><p>"How could they do that to us? It's not fair!" I've been ranting for 30 minutes. Eddie just told me what happened when he talked to his mom. "I mean we just can't sit here and do nothing! Eddie are you listening to me?"<p>

Eddie's head snapped up from whatever daze he was in. "Sorry, I was thinking. Um. Uh, what were you saying?"

I walked towards him as I sat next to him on the edge of my bed. "That can wait. What were you thinking about?"

He ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed and laid down on his back. "Earlier when I was trying to talk to my mom about the memory thing, she kept on trying to dodge my questions by going on to another topic. Eventually, she went to the topic of last year. With-"

He's talking about it. I took a deep shaky breath as I answered. "My pregnancy. Yeah I get it. Can we move on to something else please? I** really** don't want to talk about this."

"Nina, we're going to have to talk about this at some point. It's been a year."

I stood up from my position on the bed. "Well what if I don't want to talk about it!" I sighed as I walked towards my desk and sat on top of it. "Let's just talk about the memory thing."

"Will you stop with the confusing things! One minute your saying that the memory thing can wait, and the next your saying that we shod talk about it!" He grabbed his jacket and opened my door "I'm just gonna go. I'll text you later."

I turned around as he left. All I heard was the sound of a door slam.

* * *

><p><span>Amber's POV<br>

"You said that you would delete the video!" I screamed. Jerome and I have been arguing for over an hour now. "You know you could have just ruined their lives!"

"But we needed answers Amber, and I just did the right thing. Sure we didn't get what we needed but I had fun."

Mara peeked out from around the corner. I looked over towards her with pleading eyes while gesturing towards her boyfriend. Mara gave me a deadpan look as she came out in said "Jerome, you know that was mean, and you should really apologize. It was wrong and you know it."

Jerome turned around and looked at Mara. "Mara I love you, but I needed to do this." Now everyone was out and watching this conversation. "Who here agrees with my decision to that?"

Patricia and Joy walked over towards Jerome. I can't believe that they agree with Jerome. Joy said "You guys know that Jerome has a point. He did what he had to."

Alfie spoke up for what seems like the first time. "Are you guys serious! We can't be dividing like this. We don't have the time for this."

Everyone dispersed except for me. They had all ignored Alfie's mini speech. "It's already done Alfie."

* * *

><p><span>Brandon's POV<span>

Beer after beer after beer. That's all I've been drinking. She gave me the ring back. She won't talk to me. Nothing. That's what I feel like **nothing. **I loved her, but she couldn't take it. I made her unhappy. I made her want to leave. "Hey! It's closing time I need you to leave." The bartender took me out of my thoughts.

I stumbled off the bar stool as I walked outside. I stood outside in the cold until I started walking home. Back to my dad. The one who will say 'I told you so' over and over until I want to shoot him.

I finally made it to my house. Have you noticed that the world is spinning round and round. I tripped three times as I walked to the door. This door is **so **big. It's like 50 feet tall! Wait. Do I even have a key? No I don't, but there's a key under the mat. I'm so smart. I couldn't get the key into the key hole.

Ah ha! It fit! The door finally opened. I stumbled into the house and banged my head on the door frame. That hurt. I stumbled up the stairs and made my way to my room and I flopped onto my bed. I slowly sank into the darkness of sleep. Black filled the room.

3rd Person POV  
><span>They are all like a **house divided**.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please check out the poll on my page, and check out my other stories!<strong>

**Remember best review gets shout out next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Snix

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! The best review from last chapter was from AmyMeetsWorld!**

**AmyMeetsWorld's Review:**

**This is an amazing story! I hope we get to know why they don't remember Anubis... I love this story so much that every night when I look to see if its updated and it is I almost scream! Never give up on this story because its my favourite!**

**Your review made me laugh and smile! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

><p><span>3rd Person POV<span>

The next school day came fast. Tensions were running high for everyone except for two people. Alexandria and Luke walked down the hallway hand in hand, practically in their own world but not. They were both completely aware of what was going on around them. Everyone deals with things his or her own way. They chose denial.

It's not easy for them to watch these things happen. Brandon won't talk to anyone, Lexi and Nina aren't talking to Simone, and the whole world seems to know about what's going on within their group.

The Anubis kids sat at their lunch table eating in utter silence all pondering the thoughts of what has gone down. Alexandria and Luke walked into the cafeteria. On their way there they had a nice little chat. They decided that they weren't going to be in denial about this. They were going to do something.

They walked towards the table where the Anubis kids were seated at. Alexandria sat down at the edge of their table while Luke stood right behind her. "Alright, I'm going to cut the bullshit. Now, I'm usually really nice but this is where my alter ego Snix comes out. Snix is a bitch who gets answers, and I want answers. You guys posted that video of Simone and Brandon. You don't do that to my friends and I-"

Patricia rolled her eyes and butted in "But aren't you not talking to her?"

Alexandria sent daggers towards Patricia. She held up her fingers in numeral order as she spoke. "Rule number one. Don't interrupt me while I'm talking. Rule number two. Don't interrupt me while I'm talking and rule number three don't interrupt me while I'm fucking talking." Alexandria flipped her hair back over shoulder before she began once again. "Now, as I was saying they are my friends and you don't mess with them because that's like messing with family and no one messes with family." She gave everyone at that table a hard look. "You guys have had some angle since you noticed us in the hallway on your first day."

All the Anubis kids had shocked looks on their faces. "You guys didn't think I noticed. Yeah well I did. I also noticed when blondie over here came and sat down at **our** table. I know that you guys want to know why they don't remember you. I don't know either and quite frankly I don't really care. My thing is, is that if they don't remember, then why do you keep questioning them? They obviously don't know who you are. So stop trying to get your damn answers from them because its set our world-" Alexandria gestured to Luke and herself. "Out of control and I don't like that. To sum up what I just said so that your foreign brains can absorb it. I said stay. The. Fuck. Away." Alexandria tilted her head and smiled sweetly at them. "That was a nice chat, wasn't it?"

She picked up her bag and walked away with Luke by her side. "Lex, I know you're Snix right now, but that was seriously hot."

"Shut the hell up Luke."

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

I stood at my locker peering in. Thoughts are drifting through my head. Eddie and I haven't talked since he was at my house and told me what happened. Things were awkward after he told what happened and then things were tense after he left. Ugh! How did everything get so messed up? You know what? Screw school. I'm going out for a drive. I shoved my books into my locker and ran outside to my car. I turned on the engine and pulled out. I just drove, but as I drove I couldn't help but think about what Eddie had told me.

_Flashback:_

_I was sitting in my room listening to music when my door busted open. Eddie ran through my door panting and sweating. "Nina!" He stopped for a moment to breathe. "I know why we don't remember anything." I jumped up from my bed. I ran towards Eddie and looked at him straight in the eye. "Well?"_

_He led me towards my bed and we sat down on top of it. "Apparently, we are direct bloodlines of Egyptian gods, and we have powers that are of danger to those British exchange students. That year that we both were in England was when we solved some mystery involving a mask or something. One of those girls, Joy got hit by some lightning bolt that you threw and she almost died. I was- I mean I am your protector. Your Osirian because your the Chosen One."_

_I just stared at him for a moment before I spoke. "Whoa. Okay, but what happened to our memory?"_

_"Well the teachers, and my ass of a father found some way to erase our memories."_

_Oh my god._

_End of Flashback:_

3rd Person POV

Nina's phone started to blow up with texts. They were from Eddie. Nina tried to keep her eyes on the road as she tried to answer his texts. I'm on a drv I'll b back l8r. I luv-

A truck crashed into the side of Nina's car. She never finished the text.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Check out the cover I made for the story! Tell me what you think in the reviews!<strong>

**Just to make it clear: NINA ISN'T DEAD.**

**Remember Review!**

**Check out the poll on my page!**


	11. Fixing Things

**I do not own HOA.**

**The best review from last chapter was from Sibuna4evs!**

**Sibuna4evs' Review:**

**Twists and turns make my stomach churn... With excitement️My only question is who was in the truck?**

** I really liked what you did! Thanks for the cool review! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

* * *

><p><span>Alexandria's POV<span>

It was later on in the day, and I had free period. I was out on the quad walking around looking for Luke when I saw those British kids looking at me from a distance. I raised my eyebrow as I walked towards them. "Hi. Listen I'm sorry about earlier. I'm really protective of my friends, and when I get angry or heated another side of me comes out. Snix. I can't control what she says, but I can apologize about what she said, or what I said really. Anyways I'm sorry and yeah. Bye."

I quickly walked away. I spotted Luke across the quad smiling at me. I smiled back and ran across and met him in a hug. "I apologized to them."

He just smiled at me and hugged me once more. We were sitting under a big tree outside when Eddie ran outside towards us. "C'mon we gotta go!"

He grabbed me and helped me up. "What? Wait! Eddie where are you taking us?"

"The hospital. Nina was in an accident."

We pulled up to Eastwood Memorial Hospital. We ran into the receptionist area. Eddie quickly asked to go see Nina, but wouldn't let Luke and I in since we weren't immediate family. In order to get in Eddie lied and said that he was her brother to get in. Luke and I waited anxiously in the waiting room. About an hour later Eddie came out. We looked at him expectantly. His face was dead and his voice held sadness as he said "She's in a coma."

Eddie's POV

It's been a **week**. A week since she got into that accident and went into that coma. It's all my fault. I was the one texting her when she got into that accident. I was trying to apologize about the other day at her house.

I walked into school cruising down the hallway. Sympathetic looks were thrown my way. It wasn't until Simone ran up to me in the hallway. "Why am I just finding out that she is in the hospital? Did everyone know before me?"

"Well you would know if you hadn't shut everyone out. You can break up with Brandon and get into a fight with the girls but I am still here. I'm still your friend. If you don't mind I have to go meet your ex. See you around Simone."

I walked around her and out towards the cafeteria where Brandon was waiting for me.

Alexandria's POV

Saturday. For the first time everyone is in Nina's hospital room. She hasn't showed any signs of waking up. A lot of people have given teddy bears and flowers.

I sat in a chair by the window in her hospital room. Eddie stood by her bed, Simone was on the other side of her bed, Brandon was standing in a back corner and Luke stood at the foot of her bed. The tension in the room was thick. "Guys I'm going to go." Said Simone.

Brandon scoffed. "Of course you would leave like that."

Simone spun around to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Eddie jumped in. "It means you leave when things get tough."

"Eddie's right. You do leave, and you lie and keep secrets." I said.

Simone raised her hands up in surrender. "Jeez. I'm sorry. What is this pick on Simone day?"

All of four of us erupted into a huge argument. "Enough!" shouted Luke. All of our heads darted towards him. "I am sick and tired of all the fighting. Have you guys not noticed we haven't hung out all together once. Everything is falling apart. Now look at that bed. You know who's in that bed? One of our friends. She doesn't need that while she's in this state. So can you all take a one god damn minute to not think about yourselves or your problems because hers are much worse. Nina is like a sister to me, and I want her to wake up as much as the next person if not even more. You guys can either work out your problems or get the hell out of her room."

The four of us made our way to the cafeteria. We sat down at one of the empty tables near the back. We sat in silence. We exchanged dirty looks for what seemed like hours. "What was that back there?" asked Simone.

She looked at each and every last one of us. "Destruction." said Eddie. We all looked at him hoping he would explain further. He looked at us ridiculously then rolled his eyes. "We are tearing each other down. Which will sooner end up in the destruction of our group itself. We are causing our own pain and our own troubles and we're taking out all of our anger on each other."

"What are you saying?" Asked Brandon.

"What I'm saying is that if we don't get past whatever this is. Then it's all over. Everything will just die."

I chose to speak then. "So we really have to talk about this don't we? 'Cause we can't throw this all away. I mean we've been friends forever. Since kindergarten. Hold on. I have something to show you guys."

I took out my phone and looked through my library. I showed them the picture. Simone smiled softly. "That's us. First day of high school."

Brandon spoke softly. "I remember that day. We all do."

_Flashback:_

_3rd Person POV_

_The loud buses were pulling up into the bus lanes of Eastwood High. A 14 year old Nina stepped off the bus. Her eyes darted around as she spotted the certain people she was looking for. The group of five were waving frantically at her trying to grab her attention. She ran over towards them while clutching her bag to her shoulder. "There you are! Eddie was about to send a search party." exclaimed Simone._

_Nina laughed lightly as she looks over at an embarrassed Eddie. "We'll it's good to know he cares." she said as she gave him a light peck on the cheek._

_Alexandria pushed the two apart. "Stop with all the lovey dovey stuff. I'm trying to enjoy my first few minutes of high school."_

_Eddie stuck his tongue out at her. "Guys and gals we should make a deal." Said Luke. They all raised their eyebrows and exchanged looks. "I mean we should like leave a legacy?"_

_Brandon seeing the hard part for his friend jumped in. "What he is attempting to say is we should leave our mark. Like be legendary."_

_Nina nodded along with his words. "You guys are right. Plus, we should make a pact to not let high school change us. To not let relationships and other people get to us. We should stick to who we are, and just be us. You know the... What are we exactly?" Asked Nina._

_They all thought for a moment as names were thrown out there. "The six musketeers?"_

_"The peeps!"_

_"What about the All-stars?" Inquired Brandon._

_"The All-stars. I like it. Anyone opposed?" Asked Alexandria._

_They all smiled and exchanged looks. "High school here we come!" Exclaimed Nina._

_They all walked through the double doors not knowing what was ahead of them._

_End of Flasback:_

Alexandria's POV

"We were naive, and didn't know what was going on. Of course we couldn't keep our pact." said Simone.

"What I'm saying is that we can still keep that pact. We might have become these all mighty people of high school, but we are still that group of six that were innocent and had big dreams. I think that we can be that same group of people again." I said

"That's the thing Lex, we aren't that same group of people anymore. We've all changed. We can't go back to the way we were." Said Brandon

I sighed in frustration. "Listen to yourselves! Do you not understand what's happening! We need to fix this!"

Eddie got out of his seat. "There's no point in fixing what's already broken." He said as he walked away.

Both Brandon and Simone tried to get up, but I grabbed both of their arms in an effort to get them to sit down. "I'll talk to Eddie but I'm sorry to both of you. It wasn't my place to judge you guys. So I apologize. I know you guys aren't talking or something, but you should know that you two are meant to be together. Can you guys at least try to work things out? Or at least be friends?" They just looked at me. "I'm not leaving until you do." They sighed and nodded their heads. "Good. I'm going to go talk to Eddie. You two be nice." I walked off to go find Eddie.

Luke's POV

"Nina you have to wake up. Your like my little sister and I love you. It's no fun seeing you like this. Things are even worse. I sent everyone out of the room so that they could go fight somewhere else. You don't need that while you're trying to get better. Just please get better soon."

Alexandria's POV

I ran after Eddie as he walked down the hall. "Eddie! Eddie wait."

He turned around answered me with an agitated tone. "What?"

My face changed into anger. "Don't use that tone with me. If you want to be pissed with anyone, be pissed with yourself." He tried to walk away from me again, but I grabbed onto his arm. "Just think about when Nina wakes up, we'll be able to tell her what we did, and how we fixed things. Then **maybe**, just maybe. Things will be how they were again. Just think about it Eddie."

All he needs to do is think.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon and Simone's conversation will be in the next chapter, and you'll see the Anubis kids reaction to finding about Nina in the next chapter!<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's one of my longest! Check out the poll on my page, and my other stories! Most importantly...**

**Review!**


	12. Talks

**Sadly, only one person reviewed last chapter... But I still loved your review! This chapter is dedicated to xoxo-Anubisgirl-xoxo.**

**xoxo-Anubisgirl-xoxo's review: **

**Another amazing chapter. Can't wait till the next one.**

**Thanks for the review!**

**I do not own HOA.**

* * *

><p><span>Fabian's POV<span>

I don't get why everyone has been so sad lately. I know I'm not in the loop with everyone and everything, but right now I'm pretty clueless. Everyone else from Anubis seems confused too. I've also noticed that none of the All-stars have been at school for a while. I wonder if it has anything to do with them?

My thoughts were interrupted by the announcements beginning. I stood at my locker waiting as everyone who's from America did that pledge of allegiance thing. It wasn't until the principal began talking that my question was answered. "Now, recently there has been a somber mood here at Eastwood High, and many of you know why. Lets clear that up. As many of you know Nina Martin was in a car accident about 2 weeks ago. We have been asked to keep her state hidden, but for now let's have a moment of silence for her and her family and friends."

I looked at everyone else to see Amber with wide eyes and everyone else in a state of shock as silence went throughout the entire school. During that time all I could think about was her. How her hair smelled, the way she smiled, and the way she lights up when she's happy. I can't even imagine that she's hurt right now. What if she's dead? Wait. The principal said that they are keeping her state hidden. That has to mean some thing right? Like she's perfectly fine and just a bit shaken up.

She just has to be okay.

* * *

><p><span>Simone's POV<span>

Alexandria ran out of the cafeteria in pursuit of Eddie. Which left me and Brandon sitting there in a very tense silence. The floor seemed to become very interesting as we just sat there waiting fit someone to talk. "I can't do this." said Brandon as he got up from the table and walked away from me.

I sighed internally. I got up quick enough to catch up with Brandon as he walked- no more like ran outside. "Wait! Brandon we told Alexandria that we'd at least talk to each other. What was that back there? When I wanted to leave."

We stood outside the hospital doors, and moved out the way when someone came in or out. "It doesn't matter what it was." He said sternly. We stood in silence for what felt like eternity before he spoke again. "God! You don't get it do you? I can't be in the same room with you because it hurts! I mask my pain with harshness. You know that I love you so fucking much! So much that when you decided to end us and send me the annulment that I went out and got drunk. Yeah beer really takes the edge off the pain, but it never gets rid of it. No matter how much you drink."

I took this all in slowly. "Brandon I-"

"No." He clenched his fists together. "I'm not finished. When I got to my parents house and collapsed on my bed drunk, they let me sleep there. They didn't do anything about it. The only thing they did was hand me my bags the next morning and tell me to get out and never come back. Even if my relationship with you was over. They said that if there son wants to make stupid decisions like marrying illegally. Then they don't have a son. You hear that. They disowned me!" He punched the brick wall of the building before shaking his hand out in pain. "Shit!"

I stepped towards him cautiously. "May I?" His eyes tore away from his hand and to my eyes. He allowed me to take his hand and look at it. I examined his hand as I spoke. "I didn't know that your parents won't let you back home." I flipped his hand over. "I'm sorry Brandon. I didn't mean to hurt you when I sent those annulment papers. I didn't think that I could hurt you so much."

He pulled his hand away in a quick flash. "Neither did I, but you did." I tucked a loose hair behind my ear as Brandon stared at me intently. "Tell me something Simone. Why did you break us off?"

I knew this was going to come up. I sighed as I thought about how I should say this. "Brandon..." He looked at me with his eyes drilling holes into mine. "When I was getting blackmailed by Jerome I didn't know how to handle it, but then you came to the Underground with the greatest news I had heard in a while. You had got a job. Speaking of that how's it going anyways?"

He sighed. "Its going good. I'm still hoping I can still get that apartment. Please continue."

"Yeah, well you had gotten the job, and everything was great, and I had told you about the blackmail. Then came that day in school where you had-"

He quickly finished my sentence. "Had seen Jerome and threatened him, and he spilled everything. Then came the part where I had gotten in a fight with him."

I began to twiddle my thumbs as I looked at my surroundings. "The reason why I had broken it off is because you broke your promise to me. You had said that you'd wouldn't say or do anything about what had happened. That we would get what he wanted and it would be all over with. Then you did what you did. You broke your promise to me. That's something that you said you'd never do." His eyes clouded over as he was deep in thought. "That's why I broke it off."

I turned around to walk back inside when he grabbed my wrist. I turned back to look at him as he said what I've been waiting for. "If it means anything. I'm sorry. Maybe one day we can be what we used to be."

I just smiled softly at him as I said "Maybe one day. For now let's be friends."

He smiled back at me as I walked back inside.

* * *

><p><span>Amber's POV<span>

I can't believe that she's in the hospital. I mean she can't be hurt right? My best friend, even though she may not know who I am, is stronger than anyone I know. She just has to be alright. Since finding out about Nina everyone has been down. Especially Fabian. For someone who once claimed that he was completely and utterly over Nina, he sure is acting like how a boyfriend would when finding out about his girlfriend being in the hospital. No wonder he and Joy broke up. Not that I mind anyways. I'm still a hardcore Fabina shipper.

* * *

><p><em>2 Months Later<em>

* * *

><p><span>Eddie's POV<br>

Everyone else left to go to cafeteria to eat. I sat by Nina's bed while holding her hand. "Nina, I hope you get better. I've wanted to talk to you about something for a while. I hope you can hear me. Sometimes I think about what our baby would've been like. If it would have been a boy or girl. If it would love music and dancing like us or be very shy and quiet like you were a while back."

I looked down at her. I just need her to squeeze my hand to let me know that she's awake and well. I placed her hand down onto her stomach as I walked to peer out the window. "Please don't refer to our baby as an it." I heard her sickly voice say.

I turned around to see her looking up at me. "Nina?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Remember check out my other stories and the poll on my page. Most importantly... Review!<br>**


End file.
